La Impostora
by LightResurrection
Summary: Cuando la cuenta cuentos de una escuela no podrá ir, Mantis queda encargado de cuidar a un grupo de niños durante su ausencia. ¿Qué interesante cuento nos traerá el Maestro Mantis?
1. 1era Parte

La Impostora.

Esta historia comienza en el Valle de la Paz. Una pequeña oveja corría por el valle totalmente entusiasmada, sosteniendo en brazos algunos pergaminos y pinceles; si había algo que a ella le encantaba era el día de la cuenta cuentos en su escuela. Estaba a solo unas casas parar llegar y casi se resbala por estar corriendo muy rápido, pero no se perdería ese día por nada.

"¡Hola a todos!"-Dijo saludando a todos los que estaban en la entrada de la escuela, luego de eso, arrojó los pergaminos y pinceles en un estante vacío que tenía su nombre. La pequeña ovejita sintió varias miradas sobre ella y solo se encogió de hombros.-"Perdónenme."-Levantó una pata y se despidió moviéndola de un lado a otro.-"¡Es que llego tarde!"-Comenzó a correr nuevamente.

"Que linda la pequeña."-Dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa viendo como la criatura entraba en la biblioteca de la escuela.

Justo en el centro estaban reunidos todos sus amigos, llegó a ellos y, emocionada, preguntó.-"¿No ha llegado la cuenta cuentos?"-

"No."-Respondió con desanimo su amigo conejo.

"Aww… Espero que llegue pronto, este es mi día favorito en el colegio."-Habían puesto sillas en forma de 'U' para que la cuenta cuentos tuviera toda la atención.-"¿Por qué se tardará tanto?"-Preguntó.

"Pues no sé decirte, es la primera vez que llega tarde. Quizás…"-Fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.-"¡Creo que ha llegado!"-

Todos corrieron para recibirla, pero nadie entró por la puerta.-"Hola chicos, ¿Listos para comenzar?... Estoy acá abajo."-El pequeño pero peligroso maestro Mantis sorprendió a todos los niños.

"¡Maestro Mantis!"-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, luego le dieron una reverencia en señal de respeto.

"Su cuenta cuentos no podrá venir hoy y me han pedido cuidarlos… Tengo un cuento quizás les guste."-Los niños dejaron salir un grito de alegría y se sentaron en las sillas.

-"Esta historia comienza hace unos meses atrás, cuando aún estábamos en la ciudad de Gongmen…

* * *

-"Shen fue derrotado por el poder del gran Guerrero Dragón. La ciudad estaba totalmente agradecida con ellos. Tigresa ayudó a Po a salir del agua, y él respondió dándole un gran abrazo. Sus sorprendidos amigos observaron la escena y reaccionaron con alegría por el panda y lo que había hecho. Los aldeanos y los guardias harían todo lo posible para que su estancia en la ciudad sea la más adecuada, ofreciéndoles comida, curar sus heridas y una de las mejores casas durante su estadía en la ciudad aunque fuera tan solo una noche. Los maestros ahora descansaban y de vez en cuando recibían regalos de los aldeanos.

"¡Mira! ¡Más chocolate!"-El maestro Mono se daba el gusto de disfrutar esos regalos para él.-"¿Seguro que nadie más quiere?"-Preguntó con aire de esperanzas que nadie más quisiera.-"¡Más para mí!"-

"Deberíamos hacer algo con él antes de que lo perdamos."-Dijo el Guerrero Dragón. Los demás soltaron una risita mientras dejaban a su amigo Mono comer tranquilo.-"Que raro, ¿No? Creo que es la primera vez que no como algo por la noche jeje."-Agregó caminando hacia una ventana.

"Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarse así al Guerrero Dragón."-Dijo La maestra Víbora adulando a su amigo.

"Jaja ¡Si, sí que lo fui! ¡Soy bárbaro!"

"Bien hecho, Po. Veo que tienes mucho que enseñarnos como el Guerrero Dragón."-La maestra Tigresa se acercó y colocó su pata en el hombro de su amigo, le sonrió.

"¿Enseñarnos qué?"-Preguntó con un tono burlón Mono desde lejos.-"Yo creo que tú quieres que te vuelva a abrazar, Tigresa."-Comenzó a reír.

"Y yo creo que tú quieres ser un Mono muerto…"-Po de pronto perdió el sentido en el hombro y luego de unos segundos un gran dolor en este. Tigresa lo apretaba furiosa por lo que dijo Mono.-"¿O quieres que tus chocolates lo paguen por ti?"-

"¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo pero no te metas con mis chocolates!"-Respondió Mono escondiéndolos detrás de él.

"¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡Ya no siento mi hombro!"-Grito Po tratando de quitarse la pata de Tigresa.

La felina se dio cuenta de eso y de inmediato retiro su pata, luego de eso, Po cayó al suelo.-"Lo siento, Po."-Trató de disculparse con el panda mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"Todos ustedes son un caso serio."-Agregó Víbora al ver esa escena.

"No te excluyas Víbora, tú también eres parte de esta loca familia."-Dijo el Maestro Grulla.

"Lo sé pero por lo menos soy más decente."-Víbora le sonrió a su amigo.

"¿Ah sí?"-Comenzó el pequeño maestro Mantis.-"¿Quién fue la que reaccionó como loca cuando su escritor de pergaminos románticos fue para el Valle de la paz? ¿Saltándole encima, abrazándolo y casi pidiéndole matrimonio?"-Preguntó intentando no reír a carcajadas.

Víbora se sonrojó y desvió la mirada avergonzada.-"¡Hey! Eso fue… Un impulso del momento…"-

"Tú no hables mucho Mantis."-Salió Grulla en defensa de Víbora.-"¿Qué hay del día que estabas como loco cuando creías que tu novia te estaba engañando porque estaba diferente y resultaba ser que solo se preparaba de pasar de una oruga a una mariposa y termino contigo porque eras muy exagerado?"-Se echó a reír.

"¡Eso es mi vida privada!"-Gritó Mantis casi formando una rabieta.

"¿Y qué hay de ti Grulla?"-Preguntó Po.-"¿No te acuerdas de la vez que…"-

Y así sacaron todo lo escondido o vergonzoso frente a sus amigos, alguien decía algo y otro lo contradecía y así seguían. Tigresa, por su parte, se escabulló y se escapó para el techo de la casa; era de noche y la luna siempre le daba paz a Tigresa, ella, sentándose en el techo echándose un poco para atrás y apoyándose con ambas patas. Contempló la luna y sonrió. El abrazo de Po era lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento, aun sentía el calor del cuerpo del panda en ella. Volvió a ver la luna, se abrazó a sí misma. No se acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero estando bajo la luz de la luna comenzó a cantar:

**Si piensas que esta vez  
no hay mucho que ofrecer  
revisa bien  
los sueños que deje  
cual balas en tu piel  
yo se me equivoque,  
pero no te olvide**

**Tan solo dame un día**  
**para guardar la luna bajo el colchón,**  
**llenar de estrellas tu habitación**  
**Dame un día**  
**para pulir tu risa,**  
**prender la luz que alumbra tu corazón,**  
**veras que sobran signos de amor**  
**Dame un día**

**Sé que quise naufragar**  
**en la playa gris de un mar de otro querer**  
**Que duro es habitar**  
**El hotel la soledad,**  
**no hay un mejor lugar**  
**que junto a donde estás**

**Tan solo dame un día**  
**para guardar la luna bajo el colchón,**  
**llenar de estrellas tu habitación**  
**Dame un día**  
**para pulir tu risa,**  
**prender la luz que alumbra tu corazón,**  
**veras que sobran signos de amor**  
**Dame un día**

**Dame un día,**  
**Tan solo dame un día**  
**para guardar la luna bajo el colchón,**  
**llenar de estrellas tu habitación**  
**Dame un día**  
**para pulir tu risa,**  
**prender la luz que alumbra tu corazón,**  
**veras que sobran signos de amor**  
**Dame un día**  
**Tan solo un día.**

Sonreía, pensando, que ese día pronto llegaría."-

* * *

Todos los niños escuchaban atentamente lo que el maestro Mantis les contaba. La pequeña oveja levantó la mano y preguntó.-"¿A Tigresa le gusta Po?"-Preguntó esperanzada.

Mantis asintió con la cabeza.-"Así es pequeña. Ahora sigamos para que sepan qué sucedió después."-

* * *

-"Tigresa no estaba preparada para eso, pero aun así, anhelaba por el día en el que ella pueda tener la fuerza necesario para hacerlo, no quería esperar más. Su cola se movía de un lado al otro con cierta impaciencia, luego de cantar, se enrolló alrededor de su cintura; hace unos años atrás Tigresa descubrió que era capaz de hacer eso: enrollar su cola alrededor de su cintura en momentos así… En momentos de inquietud y anhelo, momentos de sueños e imaginación, momentos de esperanza y deseo. Inquietud por hacerlo, el anhelo de poder hacerlo; los sueños cumplidos, la imaginación para soñarlos; la esperanza para la vida y el deseo del corazón. Se estaba haciendo muy de noche y debía entrar a la cabaña o tendría que dormir afuera. Se levantó y entró.

"Jajaja ¿Y recuerdas la vez que Po fue acosado por las fanáticas locas?"-Grulla abrazaba a Mono con un ala y a Po con la otra.

"Jaja ¡Sí! Aún no supero el trauma que eso me dejó."-Respondió el panda muy feliz. Durante el tiempo que Tigresa estuvo afuera ellos aún seguían con eso, pero ahora más como una feliz reunión familiar, todos felices y recordando buenas memorias.-"¡Tigresa! ¡Ahí estás! Te estaba buscando."-Po fue el primero en darse cuenta de su llegada. El panda se liberó del abrazo de Grulla y se acercó a Tigresa.-"Vente, te estábamos esperando. No somos una familia si tú no estás."-Eso la alegró en sus adentros, las palabras del panda era todo lo que necesitaba.

Y así transcurrió el resto de la noche con risas y alegría, pero el tiempo de acostarse se acercaba ya que tenían que descansar para partir al día siguiente al Valle de la Paz. Víbora fue la primera en irse a dormir, luego Mono, Mantis, Grulla y finalmente Tigresa. Po se quedó hasta lo último solo para ver como su furiosa favorita se iba, la forma que caminaba, la silueta de su cuerpo moviéndose al compás de sus pasos poco a poco se alejaba sin que él pudiera hacer algo para que no se fuera. El deseo de estar junto a ella le quitaba el sueño en las noches, sentirla a ella y su esencia… su esencia es lo que lo volvía loco.

"Po, creo que ya deberías ir a dormir, ya es tarde."-El maestro Shifu se hizo presente, quien no participó en la 'interesante' charla que los 4 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón tuvieron.

"Sí maestro, solo… solo estaba viendo una cosa antes de dormir."-Sin más que decir el panda se despidió de su maestro y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Tardó varios minutos en conciliar el sueño, se quedaba mirando al techo, abrazaba a todo lo que tenía a su alrededor imaginando que era Tigresa, su esencia aún estaba con él, no se despegaba. Con cada respirar podía sentirla y no quería ni la iba a dejar ir.

Al día siguiente, todos se prepararon para partir de regreso al valle. En el camino, Po se detuvo en una tienda y compró dos cajas llenas de rábanos.-"No hay nada mejor que celebrar una gran victoria que una sopa de fideos de mi papa con rábanos ¡Quedará bárbara!"-Sonrió de oreja a oreja con un buen presentimiento. Regresó con los demás y continuaron su camino, pero de la nada apareció una tigre corriendo desesperada hacia ellos.

"¡Ayúdenme por favor, quiere atacarme!"-Grito mirando por su hombro a quienes la perseguían, y al hacer eso, resbaló y cayó. Los bandidos, cerdos, se acercaron a ella.-"No me hagan nada por favor, no traigo nada de valor."-Suplicó en el suelo.

"Déjala quieta bandido."-Dijo Po con pose heroica.-"Es hora de que sientan el poder del trueno ¡Shakabooh!"-Él y los 5 furiosos se lanzaron contra los bandidos y acabaron con ellos rápidamente con su Kung Fu.-"¿Estás bien?"-Preguntó el panda acercándose a la tigre en el suelo.

"¿Uhm? ¿Qué? ¡Me has salvado!"-Sin previo aviso se abalanzó contra el panda abrazándolo.-"¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Iba en camino al Valle de la Paz justo para conocerte!"-Dijo casi gritándolo de la emoción.

"Jeje Vaya, no sabía que… Wow…"-Al verla mejor, notó que era una tigresa idéntica a la furiosa, los mismos colores y rasgos, lo único que la diferenciaba de la maestra de Kung fu era su color de ojos rojizo, siendo los de Tigresa anaranjados. Además de traer una ropa igual con los mismos detalles, solo que de color verde.-"¿Quién eres?"-

"Me llamo Zhen ji."-Dejando ir al panda, buscó con la mirada y encontró lo que estaba buscando.-"¡Tigresa!"-Corrió hacia ella.-"¡Soy tu más grande fan!"-

"Cuantas veces no me habrán dicho eso…"-Dijo Tigresa cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Es en serio solo mirare!"-Continuó Zhen ji.-"Soy idéntica a ti, algo así como almas gemelas."-

"Aguarda un momento, agarra mínimo, chica. No te pareces en nada a mí."-

Mantis saltó hasta el hombro de la furiosa.-"De hecho Tigresa, si se parece a…"-Fue interrumpido por el puño de Tigresa que arrojó lejos.

"¿No me crees?"-Volvió a insistir Zhen Ji.-"Es como mirarse al espejo."-

Tigresa iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Po.-"¿Decías que ibas para el Valle de la Paz? Nosotros vamos para allá."-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Creo que los he agarrado en el momento justo."-Dejó salir una risita.-"¿Puedo ir con ustedes?"-Preguntó casi arrodillándose.

El maestro Shifu asintió.-"Por supuesto, ya estamos cerca."-

Sin más que decir, y con una nueva integrante, continuaron su camino hacia el Valle. Unos días después, ya habiendo llegado al valle, Po les dijo a los demás que iría a visitar a su padre y a entregarle los rábanos que había comprado. Después de haberse despedido, Zhen ji llamó a Tigresa para mostrarle algo.

"¡Ven, ven!"-Corría por las calles muy emocionada, mientras Tigresa solo caminaba detrás de ella.

Luego de unos segundos, la maestra del Kung fu perdió de vista a Zhen Ji.-"¿A dónde te habrás ido ahora?"-Se preguntó a si misma mirando a todos lados. Siguió caminando hasta entrar en un callejón sin salida donde se encontró a 'su gemela' de espaldas.-"¿Zhen Ji?"-Al intentar acercarse, el suelo tembló levemente y se abrió en dos.-"¿Pero qué?"-Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de caer a una densa oscuridad.

"Al fin, puedo cumplir mi sueño."-Escuchó una voz, intentó acercarse pero unos barrotes le impedían el paso, luego entendió que estaban en una clase de celda.-"Por fin…"-

"¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!"-Exigió Tigresa sosteniendo los barrotes con fuerza.

"¿No reconoces a tu alma gemela?"-Con una antorcha, Zhen Ji se acercó.

"¡Zhen ji! ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?"-

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Cumpliré de toda mi vida… Me casaré con el Guerrero Dragón."-Dijo con una mirada soñadora.

"¿Q-qué?"-Retrocedió un paso. Al verla mejor se dio cuenta que se había cambiado la ropa y se puso una camisa roja como la que ella siempre trae puesta.-"¡Po jamás se casará contigo!"-Dijo enojada mostrando los colmillos.

"Jeje ¿Eso crees? Todos saben que él está perdidamente enamorado de la maestra Tigresa, y haciéndome pasar por ti, de seguro aceptara. Con la misma ropa que tú tienes nadie notará que has desaparecido, la verdadera Tigresa, y así podré acercarme al panda de mis sueños… Y pedirle matrimonio."-Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de donde sea que estaban.-"Ahora si me disculpas, iré a ver a mi prometido."-

* * *

"¡No se detenga por favor!"-Dijo un pequeño conejo.

"¡Sí, continúe!"-Dijo otro.

"Vaya jeje veo que les gusta…"-dijo Mantis con una sonrisa.-"Muy bien, el único problema que tenía Zhen Ji es que era muy distraída…"-

* * *

-"Zhen Ji se concentró en buscar a Po por todo el valle y luego recordó que de seguro estaría en el restaurante de su padre, el Sr. Ping. Con entusiasmo se dirigió para allá, confiada, de que lograría su objetivo sin que alguien se entrometa. Una vez en el restaurante, localizó a Po comiendo una sopa de fideos y se sentó a su lado.

"Hola, Po."-Dijo toda calmada, intentando tomar el papel de la furiosa.

"Hola Tigresa, ¿Dónde están los demás?"-Preguntó concentrado en su sopa.

"Pues no lo sé, quizás en…"-El padre de Po se acercó y puso una sopa de fideos frente a Zhen Ji.-"¡Fideos, mis favoritos!"-Comenzó a devorarlos sin compasión alguna.

"Eehh… Tigresa, ¿Estás bien?"-Preguntó el panda un poco confundido y sorprendido por esa actitud. Eso llamó toda la atención del restaurante.

"¡Mejor que nunca!"-Dijo muy feliz de la vida.

"De… acuerdo…"-Justo en ese momento llegaron los demás furiosos y al ver esa escena, se horrorizaron si supusieron lo peor.-"¿Qué le sucede a Tigresa?"-Comenzó Víbora.-"¿Acaso perdió la cabeza?"-Siguió Mono. Esas y otras preguntas salieron de la boca de los amigos.

Al instante, Zhen Ji dejó de comer.-"Ahh, que rico estaba. Los veré en el palacio de Jade."-Sin más salió corriendo.

Todos se miraron, preguntándose '¿Qué rayos fue eso?' Po se preocupó por eso, ella nunca haría eso, algo pasó.-"Esto no me está gustando."-Dijo terminando de comer y caminando hacia el palacio de Jade en busca de respuestas.

En la habitación de Tigresa, Zhen Ji se encontraba sentada en la cama con una mirada perdida.-"Muy bien, tienes que concentrarte, tienes que… ¡Oh! Mira una hoja."-Se golpeó en la cara.-"¡Concéntrate!"-Escuchó la voz de Po gritando.-"¡Tigresa! ¿Dónde estás?"-Zhen Ji sonrió de oreja a oreja, era el momento perfecto.-"¡En mi cuarto!"-Gritó para que la escuchara.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Po abrió la puerta.-"¡Po!"-Se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo.-"Tengo algo que decirte…"-Antes de que pudiera continuar, el panda la tomó de los hombros y la separó de él.-"¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Tigresa? Espera… ¿¡Zhen Ji!?"-Ella solo le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras, en algún lugar del Valle de la Paz, Tigresa intentaba escapar de donde sea que estaba con todo lo que podía: Golpes, patadas, embistiendo los barrotes pero nada servía. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para cumplir el deseo en su corazón, y ahora no la tiene con el simple pensamiento de Po aceptando a Zhen Ji torturándola. No es fácil. Dio un último golpe a los barrotes y suspiró. Se alejó de los barrotes y se sentó en una esquina con la guardia baja. Comenzó a buscar cosas a su alrededor para ver si encontraba algo con que salir, pero claro, no encontró nada. Igualmente buscó en su ropa y lo único que encontró fue un pequeño brazalete de con una escritura en el centro; hace algunos años, un fan se lo regaló pero nunca supo de quién fue o para qué pero no entendía cómo es que lo encontró en su ropa. Leyó lo que estaba escrito: _'Espero que algún día podamos conocernos. Po Ping.'_ Lo observó por unos segundos y luego se lo colocó en la muñeca izquierda. Era lo único que tenía y quería llevarlo, por su algo sucedía.

"¡Tigresa! ¡Al fin te encuentro!"-No podía creerlo, la había encontrado, él la encontró.-"Vaya, estuve un buen rato buscándote. ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?"-Preguntó el panda.

"Zhen Ji me encerró aquí. Pero eso no importa, ¿Cómo me encontraste?"-Lo único que gobernaba la mente de Tigresa en ese momento era esa pregunta.

"Pues, ¡Mi barbarosidad me condujo aquí!"-Respondió lleno de confianza.

"Encontraste el agujero por el que caí aquí, ¿Cierto?"-Preguntó cruzada de brazos.

Po se encogió de hombros.-"Jeje sí, me descubriste. Algo así no se ven todos los días."-Respondió divertido.-"Aguarda Tigresa, te sacaré de ahí."-Dijo buscando la forma de hacerlo.-"Espera, ya lo he encontrado."-Se acercó a una especie de maquinaria, que, al accionarla levantó la celda en el aire dejándola libre.-"jaja Bien, ya eres libre."-Corrió hasta ella y la abrazó de igual manera que lo hizo después de derrotar a Lord Shen.-"Pe-erdona, sé que no te gusta mucho que te abrasen, fue solo un impulso del momento."-Dijo separándose sonrojado, al igual que Tigresa, solo que en ella no se le notaba tanto por el color del pelaje.-"Tenemos que salir y detener a Zhen Ji antes de que haga algo que tú puedas lamentar, además de lo que ya ha hecho."-

"Espera, ¿Lo que ya ha hecho?"-Preguntó sin querer saber la respuesta. Cuando Po respondió eso, lo único que hizo fue golpearse el rostro con la palma de su pata. Suspiró.-"Si, tienes razón, mejor vamos."-

Luego de salir y regresar a las calles del Valle, lo primero que los recibió fue Zhen Ji cruzada de brazos.-"Oye tú, ¡Aléjate de mí hombre!"-Grito corriendo hacia los maestros. Tigresa volvió a cruzarse de brazos, y con tan solo levantar un poco un pie, Zhen Ji se tropezó dándose un gran golpe con el suelo.

Luego de unos minutos, Zhen Ji fue expulsada del Valle por lo que hizo.-"Bueno, supongo que la impostora ya no nos molestara."-Dijo Po victorioso mientras se estiraba, observó a Tigresa y dijo.-"¡Lo tienes! Aún tienes el regalo que te di cuando te convertiste en mi favorita."-Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojó. Tigresa, escondió la pata que tenía el brazalete de Po detrás de su espalda. La maestra se armó de valor y dijo.-"Po… Tengo que decirte algo."-Le mostró su pata con el brazalete.

.

.

.

…"-

* * *

"¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Qué le dijo Tigresa a Po?"-Pregunto un cerdito muy emocionado.

"Jeje Pues, ¿Qué creen que le dijo? Tigresa, después de lo que tuvo que pasar, al fin encontró la fuerza y el valor para decírselo."-Respondió Mantis.

"¿Qué pasó después?"-Preguntó ahora la misma ovejita del inicio de esta historia.

"Se me ha acabado el tiempo, pero si quieren saber que pasó vengan la próxima semana y les seguiré contando este cuento."-Respondió con una sonrisa.-"Sus maestras las están esperando, es mejor que no las hagan esperar. Mucha suerte niños, cuídense y pórtense bien."-

"Siiiii Maestro Mantiiiiis…"-Dijeron todos los niños al mismo tiempo. Recogieron sus cosas y salieron. Mantis se acercó a la puerta junto con los niños y alcanzó a escuchar.-"Vaya, ¿te imaginas que ese cuento se haga realidad?"-De la boca de un conejito a su compañero.

"Jeje… Si tan solo supieran."-Susurró Mantis.

No tan lejos de ahí, bajo el árbol del durazno de la sabiduría celestial, estaban sentados Po y Tigresa tomadas de las patas, ella llevaba puesto el brazalete del cuento.-"Tigresa, ¿Puedes volverlo a hacer?"-Le sonrió. Tigresa lo observó y le devolvió la sonrisa.-"Por favor, me encanta cuando lo haces. Hazlo por mí."-Suplicó el panda. La furiosa cerró los ojos y dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Po, cantando:

**Si piensas que esta vez  
no hay mucho que ofrecer  
revisa bien  
los sueños que deje  
cual balas en tu piel  
yo se me equivoque,  
pero no te olvide**

**Tan solo dame un día**  
**para guardar la luna bajo el colchón,**  
**llenar de estrellas tu habitación**  
**Dame un día**  
**para pulir tu risa,**  
**prender la luz que alumbra tu corazón,**  
**veras que sobran signos de amor**  
**Dame un día**

**Sé que quise naufragar**  
**en la playa gris de un mar de otro querer**  
**Que duro es habitar**  
**El hotel la soledad,**  
**no hay un mejor lugar**  
**que junto a donde estás**

**Tan solo dame un día**  
**para guardar la luna bajo el colchón,**  
**llenar de estrellas tu habitación**  
**Dame un día**  
**para pulir tu risa,**  
**prender la luz que alumbra tu corazón,**  
**veras que sobran signos de amor**  
**Dame un día**

**Dame un día,**  
**Tan solo dame un día**  
**para guardar la luna bajo el colchón,**  
**llenar de estrellas tu habitación**  
**Dame un día**  
**para pulir tu risa,**  
**prender la luz que alumbra tu corazón,**  
**veras que sobran signos de amor**  
**Dame un día**  
**Tan solo un día.**

* * *

**Fin.**

**Jeje Hola a todos, heme aquí con una de las mejores formas de empezar el mes: Con un nuevo Mini-Fic. Espero que les guste, como a mí al escribirlo. Que tengan todos un buen inicio de mes, jeje recuerdo Febrero como si fuera ayer XD**

**Nos vemos, mucha suerte a todos ^^.**

**LightR.**


	2. 2da Parte

**¡Hola! En vista de que me han pedido que continúe esta historia, pues me inspiraron a hacerlo. Si les gusta, pues tienen que agradecerles a los que me han dejado un review pidiéndome que lo continúe. Quizás esté un poco corto pero es porque al final les daré una sorpresa. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Luego de que el Maestro Mantis esperó que todos los niños entraran en sus respectivas clases para salir de la biblioteca y dirigirse a la recepción para terminar el día que fue como suplencia.-"Ehmm, si… Hola, quisiera por favor que me dieran otra reunión con los mismos niños, ¿Se puede? Digo, no quiero causar molestia."-Dijo sobre el escritorio.

"Por supuesto, a la cuenta cuentos le agradará saber que podrá descansar otro día. ¿Cuándo puede venir?"-Preguntó la recepcionista. Una mariposa real multicolor, colores fríos.

"Cualquier día si es posible."-Respondió feliz.

"Permíteme revisar la agenda. He de admitir que su cuento me llamó la atención, fue interesante."-

"jeje si quieres la continuo para ti."-Dijo con una mirada picarona.

La recepcionista soltó una risa falsa.-"Conmigo no tendrás tanta suerte… Pero si, me gustaría escucharla."-

* * *

-"Tigresa pudo deshacerse, con ayuda del panda, al único obstáculo que la alejaba de Po. Ahora estaba frente a él, mostrándole el brazalete que le regaló hace años, y que ahora lo tenía en su muñeca.

"Po, yo tengo que decirte algo…"-Respiro hondo.-"Po, yo te… yo te quiero agradecer por haberme regalado el brazalete."-Sujetó su muñeca, la que tenía el brazalete, con la otra pata y le sonrió.

El panda solo la observó con la boca abierta, totalmente sonrojado y sorprendido.-"Oh, sí claro… De nada."-Desvió la mirada.-"Creo que tenemos que volver al palacio de Jade. Los demás deben estar preguntándose por ti."-Dijo sin verla, nervioso.

Tigresa solo asintió, caminando junto al panda para volver a casa, el único lugar que puede llamar hogar. Durante el camino ambos permanecieron en silencio, Po caminaba con las patas detrás de la cabeza con una mirada distraída; Tigresa caminaba con las patas detrás de la espalda sobre la cintura.

Po la volvió a mirar y se sorprendió.-"Wow ¡Bárbaro! ¿Cómo haces eso?"-Preguntó.

A Tigresa le pareció extraño que Po le dijera eso, le devolvió la mirada con una ceja levantada, obviamente, preguntándole con esta qué es lo que lo está hablando. Po solo señaló la cintura de su amiga. Tigresa, sin darse cuenta, enrolló su cola en su cintura, tal y como lo había hecho en Gongmen, pero ahora frente a mucha gente y sobre todo frente a Po. Rápidamente trató y logró desenrollara y serenarse antes de que alguien le dijera algo.-"Pido disculpas por eso."-Esos momentos regresaron… El deseo y el anhelo.

"Jeje eres asombrosa."-Po le sonrió, ella desvió la mirada y agradeció por eso.

Sin más que decir, regresaron al palacio donde sus amigos molestaron a la furiosa, burlándose de ella diciendo:

"Jaja tenías que ver como metió su cabeza en el plato y devoró todo. Pensé que eras tú y que te habíamos perdido."-Comenzó Mono.

"Pero nada se compara cuando gritó 'Aléjate de mí hombre' frente a toda el valle." -Continuó Mantis riendo a carcajadas.

Po se acercó.-"Tranquilo chicos, ella no tiene la culpa."-Dijo defendiendo a Tigresa.

"Tú no te quejas, ¿cierto? Ella quiso casarse contigo…"-Mono camino hasta el dándole unos codazos en el brazo.-"Es igualita a Tigresa jajaja."-

El panda se sonrojó.-"S-si pero e-ella no era Ti-igresa…"-Dijo lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza.

Le dio la espalda al panda y tomó camino a la cocina.-"jaja si, si, lo que digas… Espera un momento, ¿Acaso dijiste…?"-Cuando volteó el panda ya no estaba.-"Vaya, esto se está poniendo interesante."-Dijo con una expresión divertida, sabía lo que Po tramaba.

"Uff debo tener más cuidado."-Pensó el Guerrero Dragón dirigiéndose al salón de entrenamiento.-"Quizás entrenar me despeje la mente."-Se dijo a si mismo ya cerca. Una vez allí, comenzó a entrenar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta del salón se abrió y por esta entró Tigresa, cruzada de brazos y refunfuñando.-"Par de inmaduros, ¿Acaso no piensan creer? Siempre con sus jueguitos, nunca toman nada en serio…"-Po se sorprendió al ver que Tigresa no se daba cuenta que él estaba ahí.-"Aún no entiendo cómo es que…"-Suspiró y comenzó a entrenar golpeando los muñecos de madera y esquivando los ataques que estos le devolvían.-"Decírselo a Po…"-

"¿Decirme qué?"-Se preguntó a sí mismo el panda, escondido detrás del tazón verde de Jade.-"Po, sal de ahí, sé que estás aquí."-Después de todo, si lo sabía.-"Tigresa, ehmm… Yo. ¿Quieres entrenar?"-Preguntó Po con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tigresa asintió y ambos se prepararon.

La furiosa comenzó con una rápida patada voladora que Po pudo bloquear con un solo brazo, reaccionando rápidamente, el panda tomó la pata de Tigresa y la empujo para que cayera de espalda, claro que ella detuvo la caída apoyándose con ambas patas delanteras, se impulsó para volver a quedar en pie. Po trató de embestirla pero ella se preparó y lo detuvo tomándole un brazo antes de que llegara a ella y lo lanzo hacia el área del lanzallamas. Tigresa se entretuvo viendo como el panda daba saltos a los lados esquivando las ardientes llamas, al lograr salir de esa área, Po se acercó a ella y le atinó una patada creciente. La furiosa fue lanzada hacia el tazón de Jade, Po la siguió dando una gran pelea dentro del tazón, golpes y patadas iban y venían.

El ganso mensajero Zeng, interrumpió el entrenamiento gritando.-"¡Bandidos en el valle!"-Ambos maestros del Kung fu se alarmaron al escuchar eso.-"Deberíamos avisar a los demás."-Dijo Po.-"No hay tiempo."-Continuó Tigresa.-"Tendremos que ir nosotros."-El panda asintió y comenzaron a correr hacia el Valle.

Mientras, en el Valle, un gran grupo de cerdos intentaban tomar lo que había en las tiendas del valle: dinero, cosas de valor, entre otras… Pero los maestros hicieron su aparición, haciendo a todos gritar de alegría y esperanza porque sabían que nadie podría vencerlos.-"Escuchen bandidos, no queremos que nadie salga herido así, ¿harán las cosas por las buenas o…?"-Un bandido interrumpió a Po.-"¿O sino qué?"-El panda sonrió.-"Lo harán al estilo del Guerrero Dragón."

Minutos después, Po y Tigresa lograron detener a los bandidos y como el panda diría ¡Llevarlos ante la justicia! Todos los se les acercaron y le agradecieron por eso. Un pequeño conejo llego junto a Tigresa y esta lo cargó en sus brazos.-"¡Ustedes hacen una gran pareja!"-Dijo el conejito con una gran sonrisa. Po rió por eso y Tigresa se sonrojo.-"Jeje sí, lo sabemos pequeño."-Susurró Po acariciando la cabeza del conejito. Tigresa dejó al pequeño en el suelo nuevamente y este corrió a sus padres.-"Bueno, creo que todo ya está en orden."-Dijo Po cruzándose de brazos.-"Así es… ¿Quieres seguir entrenando? ¿Aquí?"-Preguntó.-"¿Aquí?"-Tigresa le sonrió.-"Si, ¿Acaso el Guerrero Dragón no le gusta mostrarle a sus fans su poder?"-Pregunto la furiosa también cruzada de brazos. Po asintió.

Ambos se colocaron el guardia y Po se preparó para darle un golpe a Tigresa, pero esta lo detuvo tomando su pata.-"Soy fuerte."-Susurró.-"Ehm, pues sí, claro que lo eres."-Respondió Po un poco confundido.-"Que bueno que pienses eso."-Dijo Tigresa cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.-"Porque no he sido fuerte para hacer algo, y ahora siento mucha fuerza como para hacerlo… En este mismo momento."-

* * *

**He decidido dejarlo hasta aquí porque tengo una propuesta. Una propuesta que quizás a algunos les guste, este fic puede continuar, todos lo sabemos, pero yo no decidiré eso… Lo decidirán ustedes. Si, ustedes. Si quieren que esto continúe solo díganlo en un review, pero no solo eso, también puede escribir sus ideas para que ustedes también escriban este fic conmigo, todas son aceptadas. Dado el caso que esto continúe, quizás debería el fic debería tener otro nombre en lugar de 'La impostora', bueno esa es mi opinión, pero eso lo decidirán ustedes. Si alguen les gustaría un nuevo nombre, puede dejarlo en un review y se hará una votación para escoger el que a todos les guste jeje.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**LightR. **


	3. 3ra Parte

3ra Parte.

"¿Y bien?... ¿Qué es lo que harás?"-

El panda le sonrió, sabía que nada era imposible para ella, y si algo se le dificultaba, siempre hallaba una forma de solucionarlo. Tigresa le soltó la pata y lo tomó por los hombros y se lanzó hacia atrás llevándose a Po con ella, quedando ella en el suelo y Po sobre ella.-"Quizás algo que te guste."-Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta sonrojando a Po. Ella lo levantó con sus patas delanteras e impulsándose lo lanzo unos segundos en el aire, el tiempo suficiente para que ella se levantara del suelo y atinarle una patada creciente antes de que el panda tocara tierra; Po fue lanzado por los aires con una gran fuerza.-"Wow…"-Fue lo único que dijo al ver todo el valle desde los cielos, luego comenzó a caer para ser atajado por Tigresa.-"¡Qué bárbaro fue eso! Nunca antes lo había visto."-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los brazos de la furiosa.-"Lo llamo: Ascensión del tigre."-Añadió Tigresa.

"¿Es eso lo que querías hacer?"-Preguntó Po.-"No… Eso fue solo el comienzo."-Respondió ella dibujándole otra sonrisa al panda.-"Lo bueno tendrá que esperar."-Dijo Tigresa dejando caer a Po y caminando hacia el Palacio de Jade.-"Te veré luego, Po. Tengo que tomar un baño."-

"Vaya, eso fue…"-Susurró el panda, jamás esperó algo como eso de parte de Tigresa. Se levantó y fue directo con su padre.-"¿Qué te ha traído aquí Po?"-Preguntó el ganso cortando los rábanos que su hijo le regaló.-"¿No puedo visitar a mi padre a menudo?"-El Sr. Ping clavó la cuchilla en los rábanos y se cruzó de brazos.-"Te conozco Po, eres mi hijo y sé que algo te incomoda."-El panda suspiro y se sentó en las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.-"Es que… Ni si quiera sé cómo comenzar, es algo que siento aquí."-Puso su pata en donde está su corazón. El padre se acercó y le dijo.-"Estás enamorado Po."-Sr. Ping levantó una ceja al escuchar _'Si, eso ya lo sé'_.-"Dime, ¿Quién es la afortunada?"-Preguntó esperanzado.

Po empezó a rascarse la mandíbula, no quería que su padre lo supiera tan pronto.-"Bueno, ella es…"-Levantó la mirada al techo.-"Divertida, fuerte, dedicada…"-Mientras él hablaba, el Sr. Ping volvió a su cocina a preparar y cocinas más dedicado de lo normal… Algo que llamó la atención del panda.-"Papa, ¿Qué sucede?"-Preguntó.

"Es que algo viene hoy al valle Po y debo preparar un gran banquete. Quizás algo que te traerá buenos recuerdos."-Respondió el padre con una sonrisa.-"¿A sí? Pues, ¿Qué es?"-Agradeció en sus adentros al ver que su padre olvidó el tema anterior.-"No tengo tiempo para hablar, Po. De seguro está por llegar al valle. ¿Por qué no sales al valle y los esperas allá?"-Esa pregunta fue el cierre de esa corta conversación. Po no sabía si su padre tramaba algo pero igual le obedeció y salió.

Ya en las calles del valle, el panda buscó con la mirada algo que le diera su respuesta y no muy lejos de ahí un gran grupo de leopardos con sombrillas entraban en la ciudad.-"¡Debe ser ellos! Creo que son… ¡Esperen! ¿Las damas de las Sombras?, ¿¡Song!?"-

Mientras tanto, en las barracas del palacio de Jade, Tigresa salía del baño limpia y fresca después de haber entrenado con Po. Decidió ir a su habitación pero su vieja amiga, compañera y casi hermana para ella, Víbora, la llamó.-"¡Tigresa! No te había visto desde que se solucionó todo eso de Zhen Ji, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó por fin?"-Preguntó llegando a su lado.

"Algo que quisiera olvidar, nada importante."-Respondió.-"¿Tu qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con los demás."-Añadió Tigresa volviendo a caminar hacia su cuarto, siendo seguida por Víbora.-"Pues, no… Quise hablar contigo, además creo que hoy será un largo día."-Respondió con una amplia sonrisa frente a la habitación de su amiga.-"¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?"-Preguntó Tigresa abriendo la puerta y entrando.

"Pues hoy vendrá algo interesante al valle."-Respuestas así a veces fastidiaban a Tigresa, pero su amiga solo lo hacía por juego y reírse un poco ante la reacción de su amiga.-"Podrías… Por favor llegar al punto."-Dijo Tigresa con el ceño fruncido.-"Jeje Si piensas que lo de Zhen Ji fue difícil, este te será más difícil aún."-A Tigresa le confundió eso, minutos atrás le había preguntado qué pasó con Zhen Ji y ahora le decía que sería más difícil.-"No entiendo."-Alegó Tigresa.-"¿Recuerdas a Song?, ¿Y lo que le hizo a Po?"-

"Sí, lo recuerdo."-Respondió Tigresa indiferente.-"Pues Song vuelve hoy al valle."-Agrega Víbora con un tono de firmeza. Tigresa la observó con una ceja arqueada, su amiga se limitó solo a afirmar con tan solo asentir con su cabeza.-"Gracias por esa información, Víbora. Te veré luego."-Dijo caminando hacia la salida, soltándole otra risita a Víbora.

Tigresa salió corriendo tras haber cerrado la puerta.-"Primero Zhen Ji… ¿Y ahora Song?"-Pensó Tigresa ya bajando las largas escaleras. Una vez en el valle, buscó con la mirada a Po.-"¿Dónde estás?... ¿Tú…?"-Susurró. Lo primero que cruzó por su mente es ir al restaurante de su padre, algo que terminó haciendo. Llegó a dicho restaurante y le preguntó al padre si lo había visto y este respondió que debería estar recibiendo a los que venían al valle. Tigresa soltó un quejido y rápidamente volvió a las calles del valle. Dirigiéndose a la entrada, encontró con la mirada a Song abrazando a Po.-"¿Pero qué?"-Eso paralizó a la furiosa. Ya sucedió eso con Zhen Ji pero Song tiene más oportunidad con el panda.

Luego del abrazo, Song guio a Po hasta un callejón. Tigresa, perdiéndolos de vista, saltó al techo de una casa y comenzó a buscar el callejón. Al encontrarlos, Song volvió a abrazar a Po agradeciéndole una y otra vez.-"Oh, Po… ¡Mucha, muchas gracias! No sabes cuánto aprecio eso."-Dijo Song sin separarse del panda.-"Jeje No te preocupes, Song."-Po le dedico una sonrisa.

Song se separó de él y dijo.-"Entonces, te veré luego. Tengo un asunto pendiente."-Abrió su sombrilla y se alejó caminando. Tigresa decidió seguirla y ya lejos de Po, Song se detuvo.-"Tigresa, sal de tu escondite. Sé que estás aquí."-La furiosa no tuvo más opción que salir y mostrarse frente a la leopardo.-"Bien, te estuve buscando."-Cerró su sombrilla.-"¿Puedes seguirme un momento? Quisiera hablar contigo."-Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que Tigresa la seguía.

Song la llevó fuera del valle hasta el bosque de bambú… Se detuvo en mitad del bosque y abrió la sombrilla.-"Solo vine al valle es por una cosa y necesito tu ayuda…"-Dijo Song dándole la espalda a Tigresa.-"Necesito que me ayudes con Po, quiero acércame a él y pedirle que sea mi novio."-Terminó con un suspiró soñador.

"¿¡Qué!?"-Gritó Tigresa.-"Es que es muy lindo y tierno, suavecito y…"-

"¡Basta! No digas más…"-La interrumpió casi gruñendo.

"¿Qué sucede? Yo lo vi primero… Aún recuerdo cuando le besé la mejilla antes de despedirnos."-Dijo con una mirada perdida.

Esta vez, Tigresa se cruzó de brazos.-"Dije que basta…"-

"Oh… Veo que hablas en serio."-Cerró la sombrilla.-"Espera un momento… ¿Tigresa está celosa?"-No hubo respuesta.-"Jojo esto es interesante. Supongo que no soy la única que busca la atención del panda. ¿Qué te parece si luchamos por él?"-Se preparó, al igual que Tigresa.

Song dejó salir una risilla y se lanzó a Tigresa usando la sombrilla como arma, la furiosa esquivó cada ataque e intentó contra atacar con una patada baja, la cual fue detenida por la sombrilla.-"Jeje ya lo quiero abrazar y besar…"-Susurró Song sabiendo que Tigresa la escucharía, dejó salir otra risilla al escuchar otro gruñido. Golpeó a Tigresa con la sombrilla y luego dio un salto hacia atrás, abrió la sombrilla y esquivó una pata voladora de Tigresa.-"Veo que estás decidida a pelear por él, ¿cierto?"-Preguntó preparándose para dar un gran salto, al saltar, sonrió y se impulsó para caer sobre Tigresa. Un ataque que la furiosa no pudo esquivar por la velocidad de la caída.-"Tigresa, déjame decirte algo sobre Po."-Dijo sobre ella, con la sombrilla sobre su cuello.-"Huir del verdadero amor, es como huir de una gran batalla."-

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-Preguntó Tigresa al no entender la pregunta. Song volvió a reír.-"Dime, ¿Qué harías si alguien viniera y te 'robara' a Po? Siempre preguntándote 'Y si hubiera'…"-Tigresa aun no entendía lo que Song le decía y se le podía notar incluso con verla.-"Se te nota a primera vista Tigresa, te gusta Po. Lo noté mientras nos espiabas ¿Por qué no le has dicho?"-Preguntó Song levantándose y extendiéndole una pata para ayudarla a levantarse también.

"Pues, no lo sé…"-Susurró Tigresa avergonzada al saber que ella la había descubierto.-"Si no le dices, alguien como Zhen Ji también intentará quitártelo."-Dijo Song apoyándose sobre su sombrilla. Eso sorprendió a Tigresa.-"La única razón por la que lo llevé a ese callejón es para pedirle que me ayudara con los decorativos."-La furiosa levantó una ceja.-"¿Decorativos de qué?"-Preguntó cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.-"Nosotras, las damas de las sombras, le daremos una sorpresa al valle con un festival. Y con su ayuda lo haremos el doble de rápido."-Respondió con una sonrisa.-"Entonces, ¿Para qué me trajiste al bosque de bambú?"-

"Pues, para ayudarte."-Volvió a responder sonriendo.-"¿En qué?"-Song volvió a reír.-"Pues a qué más tonta… Ayudarte a decírselo."-Tigresa sonrió.-"¿Cuándo será el festival?"-Preguntó con los ojos cerrados.-"En la noche, ¿Por qué? Espera, ¿Se lo dirás?"-Preguntó emocionada.-"El día aun no acaba y la noche es joven."-Song se golpeó el rostro con la palma abierta de su pata.-"No me vengas con frasecitas. Tan solo dime, ¿Se lo dirás en el festival?"-Tigresa asintió.-"Jiji ¡Esto estará muy bueno!"-Dijo Song con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**Bien, he aquí la continuación. Lo hubiera publicado ayer pero es que estoy enfermo y he pasado dos días en cama. Ahora estoy mejor y de vuelta para continuar :D Gracias a todos por los reviews y sus ideas. No puedo esperar a leer sus ideas para el próximo capítulo. Seguro serán grandes ideas ^^**

**Hasta pronto.**


	4. 4ta Parte

4ta Parte.

El día casi terminaba, la noche se acercaba y ninguno en el valle se esperaba lo que allí pronto sucedería. Los aldeanos transitaban todo el día por el valle, felices, después de todo sus héroes, el Guerrero Dragón y los 5 Furiosos volvieron a casa, volviéndose a sentir a salvo una vez más. Mientras, en algún lugar del valle, Tigresa estaba apoyada de espaldas en la pared cruzada de brazos con los ojos cerrados con varios pensamientos, con Song caminando de un lado al otro moviendo su sombrilla sin parar. Murmurando.-"¿Pero qué tal si…? No, no, eso no… ¿Y si? ¡No, eso tampoco! Lo sé… ¿Tú qué piensas, Tigresa?"-La furiosa solo abrió los ojos y Song volvió a caminar de un lado al otro.-"Tienes razón, eso sería estúpido."-Al cabo de unos minutos, Tigresa se separó de la pared y comenzó a caminar.-"Oye, ¿A dónde vas?"-Preguntó solo viendo cómo se iba.-"¿No íbamos a planearlo todo?"-Hizo otra pregunta pero esta vez caminando a su lado.

"Solo dices cosas sin sentido. Me cansé de esperar."-Respondió sin detenerse.-"Oh, vamos. Solo han pasado un par de minutos. ¿Qué es lo que harás?"-Tigresa se detuvo un momento y luego siguió caminando.-"Esperar…"-

"¿Esperar? Aish, que aburrida eres…"-Abrió su sombrilla fastidiada, en verdad quería planearlo.-"Y estaba tan entusiasmada por hacerlo."-

"¿Hacerlo? Soy yo la que hará esto."-Reclamó Tigresa cruzada de brazos.-"Lo sé, lo sé pero me emociona la idea de ser parte de este gran amor."-Tigresa no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que dijo Song, tanto así, que enrolló su cola a través de su cintura.-"Jeje, veo que estás emocionada por esto."-La furiosa se sonrojó.

-"¿Yo?... Ehm, bueno sí pero yo…"-Susurró desviando la mirada.

-"Que bonito es que esto suceda. Estoy feliz por ti. Dime, ¿Tienes una idea?"-

* * *

En el valle, Po ayudaba a las Damas de las Sombras con solo distraerlos a todos con su ¡barbarosidad! mientras ellas hacían lo suyo. A veces, las ayudaba acomodando los adornos y las cosas que necesitarían para el festival en la noche, cosa que intrigaba al panda, no sabía que eso vendría. Estaba emocionado por verlo, no recordaba cuando fue que vio su último festival.-"Eso fue todo, muchas gracias por ayudarnos. Gracias Guerrero Dragón."-Le dijo una leopardo con su sombrilla abierta, mostro respeto dándole una reverencia y luego de eso regresó con las demás para terminar con todo.

"Jeje creo que regresaré al palacio, algo de comida no me caería mal."-Se dijo a si mismo con una actitud divertida. Caminó hasta las escaleras, las subió y entro en las barracas.-"Hola a todos."-Dijo saludando a sus amigos en la cocina.-"Justo a tiempo, Po."-Respondió alegre Víbora.-"¿Dónde has estado? Te buscamos y no te encontrábamos."-Agregó Grulla.-"Eh, pues por ahí… Haciendo cosas."-Respondió Po nervioso mientras buscaba algunos platos y comida, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo del festival.-"¿Harás algo de comer Po? Tengo un poco de hambre."-Dijo Víbora cambiando la conversación.

* * *

"Solo dilo…"-Comenzó Song con una cara pícara.-"¿Decirte qué?"-Preguntó Tigresa manteniendo su compostura.-"Estás intrigada… Sé que quieres saber el cómo me involucré en todo esto."-Tigresa no dijo nada.-"Lo noto en tu rostro."-La furiosa suspiró.-"Vale, vale, no te molesto más… Pero te lo diré por si lo quieres saber. Fue tu amiga Víbora, ella lo planeo todo, me contacto y todo."-Tigresa sonrió en sus adentros, no estaba sola en esto, nunca lo estuvo.-"Será mejor que regresemos antes de que empiecen a sospechar de tu ausencia."-Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y regresaron al palacio.

"¡Hola a todos, tiempo sin vernos!"-Grito Song abriendo las puertas de la cocina de golpe, entrando detrás de ella Tigresa.-"Song, ¿Qué te trae al valle?"-Preguntó Mantis mientras todos se acercaban a ella para darle una cálida bienvenida.-"Solo quise pasar para saludar e invitarlos a todos a un gran festival que daremos las Damas de las Sombras esta noche en el valle."-Todos sonrieron al escuchar eso.-"¡Son los primeros en recibir la invitación! Espero que vayan, eso estará muy emocionante."-Dijo sonriendo a sus adentros, mirando de reojo a Tigresa.-"Será en la noche."-

"Vale. ¡Allí estaremos!"-Dijo Mono tomando asiento en la mesa, esperando que Po termine de cocinar. Song rápidamente se acercó a Po y susurró.-"¿Listo para esta noche?"-Luego de eso solto una leve risa y se caminó a la puerta.-"Me gustaría quedarme pero tengo asuntos que atender."-

"¡La comida está lista!"-Dijo Po con platos de sopa de fideos en sus brazos.-"Mmm… Deliciosa como siempre."-Dijo Víbora después de darle un sorbo a su comida. Luego de la comida, Po le dijo a Grulla que necesitaba hablar con él.-"Esta bien, Po. ¿De qué quieres hablar?"-Preguntó saliendo de las barracas.-"Verás, es que tengo un pequeño problema. Necesito decirle algo a alguien y no sé cómo."-Respondió el panda rascándose el estómago.-"A ver, puedes practicar conmigo. Imagina que soy esa persona y dime lo que tienes que decir…"-Po respiró hondo.-"Muy bien, aquí voy… Tigresa, estoy enamorado de ti."-

"¿¡Que tú qué!?"-Grito a todo pulmón Grulla, poniendo nervioso al panda quien cerró su pico con una pata.-"No debí haberte dicho el nombre, ¿Cierto?"-Dijo aún más nervioso después de soltar el pico de Grulla.-"Pero es que tú…"-Po suspiró.-"Mira, sé que es algo que no se ve todos los días pero… es que…"-Grulla soltó una leve risa.-"Tranquilo, Po. Sé cómo se siente, pero ¿Por qué me pediste ayuda a mí?"-El panda negó con la cabeza.-"¿En serio harás esa pregunta? ¿Quieres que le pida ayuda a MANTIS o a MONO de algo como esto?"-Hizo énfasis más que todo en los nombres de sus amigos.-"Cierto, cierto. Olvida eso. Pero Po, tienes que estar seguro de esto."-Esta vez, Po soltó una leve risa.-"Estoy muy seguro de esto, Grulla."-Dijo sonriendo, recordando el brazalete en la muñeca de Tigresa, él lo sabía, ese era su señal, no había otra solo esa.

* * *

La noche se acercaba y las Damas de las Sombras estaban listas para comenzar, lo primero era llamar a todo el valle para que saliera de sus casas y tiendas, la mejor forma de hacerlo era a su manera: bailando con sus sombrillas. Se encontraban por todo el valle, sus sombrillas era lo único que se podía divisar su asomabas la cabeza por la ventana de alguna casa, y eso, sin duda, le encantó a todos y sin perder tiempo salieron de sus casas. Todas, en sincronía, lanzaron sus sombrillas al aire, dando un gran salto, las recuperaron cayendo en los techos de las casas y corriendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban al palacio de Jade. En las escaleras comenzaría todo el festival, allí todo estaba decorado y listo para comenzar.-"Sean todos bienvenidos, dentro de poco dará comienzo lo que nosotras, las damas de las sombras, hemos traído un festival para celebrar, hoy, un pequeño tributo para el Guerrero Dragón y los 5 furiosos por todo lo que han hecho. ¡Por favor un aplauso!"-Justo en ese momento, los maestros del Kung Fu terminan de bajar las escaleras para ser recibidos por el valle y, pues, claro para comenzar el festival. El sol ya se ocultó y la luna casi estaba en posición.

"Oye, Tigresa. Ven."- Susurró Po detrás de ella.-"¿A dónde vas? Te perderás el festival."-Po le sonrió.-"Al contrario jeje ven, sígueme."-Tigresa lo dudo unos segundos pero observó su brazalete y luego lo siguió, escabulléndose por detrás y subiéndose hasta el techo de la casa más alta del valle.-"¿Para qué me has traído aquí?"-Preguntó Tigresa cruzándose de brazos con una mirada seria.-"Jeje Ya casi está a punto de comenzar."-Tigresa miró las escaleras desde lo alto y por detrás del palacio de Jade aparecieron fuegos artificiales que salieron disparados al oscuro cielo llenándolo de colores y vida. Ambos maestros se sentaron para contemplarlos mejor, con solo un pensamiento:

"¿Debería decirlo?"

Sin darse cuenta, lo habían dicho en voz alta, ambos se escucharon y desviaron sus miradas.

"Tú primero."

Dijeron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

"Tengo una idea."-Dijo Po.-"Deberíamos…"-

"¿Decirlo al mismo tiempo?"-Tigresa terminó la oración, sonrojando al panda, quien igualmente asintió.

"S-si…"-

Los dos respiraron hondo mientras los fuegos artificiales seguían llenando el cielo de vida.

.

.

.

"Estoy enamorado/a de ti."-

En ese momento… Justo en ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo, no hubo más color en el cielo, ni se escucharon más fuegos artificiales porque solo se sentían ellos dos. El latir del inquieto corazón se podía escuchar a millas, acelerado cada vez más. La sensación de ese calor, de cariño, llenándote tu cuerpo; sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Ella sonrió dejando salir una risita de alegría. Él la abrazo mientras ella reía de felicidad para luego responder a ese abrazo. Nuevamente el cielo se llenó de vida.-"Vente, hay algo más que quiero hacer contigo."-

"¿Algo más?"-Pensó Tigresa, algo que la intrigaba y la emocionaba al mismo tiempo.

"¡Bien! Eso solo ha sido el comienzo."-Dijo Song dirigiéndose a la gente del valle.-"Pero aún hay más, pero antes de continuar, quisiera hacer algo para todas aquellas parejas que hoy se encuentran aquí. Por favor."-Al terminar de decir eso, una lenta música comenzó a sonar.-"Un pequeño regalito para que bailen bien juntitos jiji."-

/watch?v=gbIlkNNuAeE (YouTube)

"Tigresa."-Po colocó una pata en su espalda y otra debajo de su estómago, a nivel de la cintura, para darle una pequeña reverencia.-"¿Bailarías conmigo?"-Preguntó.

Tigresa le sonrió.-"Po."-Reverenciándose como toda una damisela le dijo.-"Por supuesto que bailaré contigo."-

Tomados de las patas, sus cuerpos totalmente pegados sin mirar nada más que los ojos de la pareja. Todo lo demás se tornó oscuro, solo se veían a ellos mismos, no había nada más.

Al terminar la canción, él rodeó sus brazos por su cintura y ella por su cuello y, sin importar lo que hubiera a su alrededor… Ambos se unieron en un gran y apasionado beso en los labios.

"Para ellos la noche solo comenzaba… El resto de la noche fue de diversión y alegría pero una gran semilla de amor creía entre ellos, que ambos están cuidando y cultivando. Lo que se siembra, se cosecha, siembra amor y recibirás amor."-Terminó Mantis con una gran sonrisa, recordando a sus amigos.

"Es, sin duda, una muy bonita historia."-Admitió la recepcionista con una mirada perdida.

"jeje Algunos dicen que es inspirado en hechos reales…"-Dijo Mantis.

"Ojala fuese así."-

"Para serte honesto, lo es… Pero ahora debo irme, los demás deben estar esperándome."-Mantis se acercó a la salida.

"No dudaremos en llamarlo a usted si necesitamos ayuda con los niños."-El maestro asintió y continúo su camino al palacio, para reunirse con sus amigos, y pues claro, con esa gran pareja que Mantis contó a los niños y a la recepcionista.

* * *

**Fin.**

**¡Buenas, buenas a todos! ¿Cómo lo han pasado? Feliz semana santa y, y… bueno, eso xD ¿La razón de la tardanza? Pues tuve, lo que algunos llaman, un pequeño bloqueo de escritor. Pero gracias a una persona muy especial para mi pude salir de bloqueo y ayudarme a terminar el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos por el soporte desde el inicio de este fic. Ya nos veremos pronto en un nuevo proyecto, y hasta entonces, ¡cuídense mucho!**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
